paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Union 5.56
|unlock = |slot = 2 |price = $42,000 |mag = 30 |wtype = 1 |type = 3 |max_ammo = 150 |rpm = 0.07 |damage = 58 |accuracy = 68 |stability = 68 |concealment = 20 |threat = 12 |reload_min = 2.1 |reload_max = 2.9 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 3.5 |hipfire_s_max = 3.5 |hipfire_m_min = 3.5 |hipfire_m_max = 3.5 |recoil_v_min = 0.6 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 |int_name = corgi |achievement = |ammo_b_min = 4.50|ammo_b_max = 8.25}} The is a primary weapon in PAYDAY 2. It was added to the game in the Reservoir Dogs Heist update alongside the Alabama Razor. Overview The Union 5.56 is a cheap and versatile middle-of-the-road assault rifle. Although it has quite average Accuracy and Stability values on its own, it can be modified into either a CQB powerhouse or a long-ranged lead spitter with the correct mods. Its fire rate is also very high, allowing it to deal out impressive amounts of damage per second with minimal loss to accuracy. Despite its good base Concealment, the Union's sole improvement to this stat only brings it up by 3, making it hard to use during a stealth heist or in a Dodge build. Finally, despite its high fire rate, the Union only packs 150 rounds in reserve, which will run out very quickly in the heat of battle. Summary Pros: *Good damage *Available from the start and is very cheap, suitable for new players and those who those re-ranking after going Infamous. *High rate of fire *Clear iron sights *Can be optimized for close-quarter to ranged combat *Good ammo pickup rate *Above average concealment Cons: *Has only few unique mod options *High rate of fire burns through ammo stock quickly Tips *Being the ammo hog it is, it would be wise to invest in skills or perks that increase ammo pickup to add to the Union's already good replenishment rate. Ammo bags could be useful, though they tend to run out quickly considering the gun in-question. **As such, it is strongly advised to fire the Union 5.56 in semi-auto mode to conserve ammo, especially if a Taser is nearby. Being electrocuted by said special enemy will very likely waste all the precious ammo in its current magazine within seconds if kept on full-auto. * Despite its middling stats and unimpressive mod selection, the Union is capable of reaching 100 accuracy and 100 stability with the correct build. * Despite its lack of modifications, the Union 5.56 can reach up to 25 concealment, perfect for a dodge crit build especially since the Union 5.56 has a fast ROF which helps increase the chance of getting a crit. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Lower Receiver= Skins Epic= Union-556-Immortal-Python.png| Achievements Trivia *The Union 5.56 was modeled after the with a tri-rail handguard and Magpul MVG in place of the integral foregrip. **The Union is compatible with all CAR-based magazine mods in the game despite the F2000 being designed to accept solely STANAG boxes. As it has a dust gasket in the magazine well that is specifically-shaped to conform to the dimensions of the STANAG box, other magazine types will not physically fit in the gun. **The Union is also incorrectly depicted as being able to instantly dispense empty casings out to the right. Due to a design quirk put in to facilitate ambidextrous operation, the F2000 has a casing chute on the right side of the receiver that catches and stores any spent casing fired out of the gun and ejects them out forward of the weapon. The chute has a capacity of five cases, so the rifle would only start spitting brass after the fifth round and not instantly like depicted in-game. * The Union 5.56's serial number is 506694. ** The Union also has "U.N. BELGIUM WALLONIA cal 5.56" printed on the side. Additionally, both the Union and fellow FN firearm 5/7 AP have a stamped paw print logo in place of the proper company trademarks. Gallery 20171215024453_1.jpg|Inventory preview of the Union 5.56 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)